The embodiments described herein relates generally to the field of induction, and more particularly to induction drives, machines, and controls thereof.
Vector control has been intensively utilized in linear induction machines (“LIM”) to achieve maximum speed acceleration and deceleration for linear induction machines. Vector control includes direct field oriented control and indirect field oriented control. Vector control does not provide sufficient functionality for LIM as for other types of machines, e.g., rotary induction machines (“RIM”) due to trailing eddy current effects and magnetic asymmetry effects. Furthermore, vector control schemes are relatively complicated, expensive, and ineffective.
The embodiments described herein solve these problems, as well as others.